Togashi-no-Kami
Togashi era filho de Amaterasu The Stories We Tell, by Nancy M. Sauer e foi um dos Kami que caíram dos Paraísos Celestiais no reino mortal, ao lado de seus irmãos. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 4 Paraíso Desde o início dos tempos, o Lorde da Lua persegue a Dama do Sol acima do mundo. Um dia, ele a capturou e a luz dela se esvaneceu, lançando uma cortina de escuridão sobre a era das Cinco Raças. Após inúmeras estações, a Dama do Sol de a luz à dez filhos: Hida, Doji, Togashi, Akodo, Shiba, Bayushi, Shinjo, Fu Leng, Hantei, e Ryoshun, os Kami. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 9 Queda dos Kami Lendas afirmam que o Lorde da Lua, com ciúmes do amor da Dama do Sol pelos seus filhos, engoliu seus filhos Kami. Esse dia foi um dia sem luz, em que Amaterasu chorou por seus filhos. Mas ela impediu seu filho mais novo, Hantei, de ser engolido junto aos irmãos.Whispers of Shadow and Steel, by Mari Murdock Amaterasu treinou Hantei em artes marciais. Quando Hantei e o Lorde da Lua finalmente lutaram, ele abriu a barriga de seus pais e os seus irmãos saíram dela. Eles caíram do céu na Monte Seppun, exceto por um. O Lorde da Lua no último instante agarrou Fu Leng. Hantei brandiu sua espada uma vez mais e arrancou o braço do pai. Fu Leng tentou segurar Hantei enquanto os dois caíam, mas ele acabou atravessando a terra e indo parar no próprio Jigoku, onde foi perdido. O nome de Ryoshun foi esquecido em meio à história Fundando Rokugan A Criação da Humanidade Conforme o sangue de Onnotangu caía do Paraíso, ele caiu nas poças de lágrimas de Amaterasu. De cada poça, dois humanos surgiram, um homem e uma mulher, pois a humanidade foi criado da mistura das lágrimas da Dama do Sol e do sangue do Lorde da Lua. Torneio dos Kami Não mais imortais, os Kamis compartilharam o Ningen-dô com os humanos. Eles resolveram ensinar e guiar esses humanos, e fizeram um grande torneio para ver qual deles iria liderar essa nova terra que chamaram de Rokugan. Lorde Akodo derrotou Lady Doji, e quando ele foi lutar contra Hantei, quase se perdeu em sua fúria. Hantei virou essa ira contra o irmão e acabou saindo vitorioso. Conta-se que Togashi pode prever o futuro, motivo pelo qual ele se ausentou do Torneio dos Kami. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 223Pois teria antevisto o que estava para acontecer. Após a sua coração ele passou a ser o Imperador, incumbindo cada um de seus irmãos com uma tarefa diferente. Clã Dragão Misteriosamente, Togashi se retirou para as montanhas, de onde observaria o Impeério à distância. Então ele fundou o Clã Dragão em Rokugan.The Great Clans Togashi valorizava a solidão. Uma característica compartilhada por todos os seus sucessores, e estabeleceu suas terras nos rincões da serra conhecida como a Grande Muralha do Norte. The Rising Wave, by Marie Brennan Guerra Contra Fu Leng Pouco tempo depois dos Kami começarem a dar ordem ao mundo, formarem os clãs e encontrarem seus seguidores, Fu Leng emergiu de seu lar subterrâneo. Ele controntou Hantei por não ter sido convidado ao Torneio dos Kami, e desafiou Hantei pelo direito de governar Rokugan. Togashi foi selecionado como o Campeão do Imperador, que por sua vez escolheu todas as vidas de Rokugan como a sua arma. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, pp. 4-5 Na Guerra Contra Fu Leng Império foi atacado por um exército da região que viria a ser chamada de as Terras Sombrias, liderado pelo Kami Caído Fu Leng. Foram eventualmente repelidos pelos Sete Trovões, no que ficou conhecido como o Dia do Trovão. O Imperador Hantei ordenou que o Caranguejo construísse uma muralha para proteger o Império dos terrores das Terras Sombrias e do poder corruptor da Mácula. Dark Hands of Heaven (FFG News) O Caranguejo usou blocos cinzentos para construir uma estrutura com 9 metros de largura e 30 de altura, a poderosa Muralha Kaiu. Ise Zumi OS Ise Zumi são tatuados com tinta misturada ao sangue de Togashi, o que concede poderes místicos às tatuagens. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 69 Categoria:Kami Categoria:Líderes do Clã Dragão